


Immaculate - self-sporked! by Snape-Lupin (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: self-sporked! by Snape-Lupin BY Snegurochka [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, portrait!fic, self-sporked
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个不知名的女性帮助Snape卸下了心中的重担</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate - self-sporked! by Snape-Lupin (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immaculate - self-sporked! by Snape-Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54185) by Snegurochka. 



 

**完美时光——吐槽版**

 

 

Title: Immaculate – Self-sporked!

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Rowena Ravenclaw – sporked by Snape/Lupin. With mocking references to past Remus/Tonks. ;)

Words: ~1,300 (2,300 with the sporking)

Rating: NC-17

First written/posted: October 2005 ([here](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/38087.html))

 

Summary:

An unlikely woman helps Snape come to terms with his burden.

**Notes:**

Originally written for [**aerynstales**](http://aerynstales.livejournal.com/) on a dare, of sorts. ;) Apologies in advance to her and [**aramintasnape**](http://aramintasnape.livejournal.com/), who I know always liked this story. Couldn't help it, alas: it was _begging_ to be sporked. Apologies to anyone else who's written portrait!fic. No offense intended to anyone but myself; satisfaction guaranteed or your money back; void where prohibited; etc. [**furiosity**](http://furiosity.livejournal.com/) gets either the credit or the blame for inspiring my first self-sporking activities many years ago. :)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/163389.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

一个不知名的女性帮助Snape卸下了心中的重担

 

 

**某鱼提示：**

BG描写，HET注意！portrait!fic属性，不喜误入！

我们的Snupin只负责吐槽以及……打情骂俏|||

 

 

 

=== Immaculate – Self-sporked! 完美时光——吐槽版===

 

 

她自肖像画里款款而出，径直向前，深蓝色袍子朦胧了一室月光，橄榄棕的镶边在黑暗中闪闪发亮。她没有说话，甚至没有半点想要交谈的意思，只是慢慢走过空旷的礼堂，慢慢走向他。

 

 

Lupin：很好，我来了。你想和我说什么？等等，谁是——

 

Snape：闭嘴。好吧，你肯定还没忘记，强迫我跟你一起临场观摩[你过去和女性的痛苦经历](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/50138.html)……（注1）

 

Lupin：呃，没错，大概有那么一回。

 

Snape：唔……

 

Lupin：哦， _你不会吧_ 。

 

Snape：我可能有过。

 

Lupin：*抖了一下*好罢，那就姑且看看再说。

 

 

他坐在那里，被她流畅的移动，她的 _出现_ ，以及她的美丽所震撼，然后随着一声威士忌酒瓶砸向地面四分五裂的脆响，整个礼堂回荡着刺耳的余音。

 

 

Lupin：Severus，说真的。男人守则第一条是什么？

 

Snape：我知道。应该接住威士忌。

 

Lupin：相当正确。

 

Snape：但是她吓到我了！闭嘴。

 

 

重归寂静，她似乎注意到了石板上的碎玻璃，略微驻足，眼中光彩流转。女子抬头看他，脸上带着一抹忧虑悲伤的微笑，那是极度疲倦的表情，只有经年累月的劳苦，孤独还有奉献才能刻画出来。

 

 

Lupin：*翻白眼*

 

Snape：啥，痛苦的天使像？哦，别胡扯了。

 

 

“真高兴它已经被打破了，”最终女子开口，指了指地上的碎片，她的声音在他耳中是那么温暖，“我明白你用意志麻木了思想和身体，但这是不明智的。在我们悲痛欲绝的时刻，最应该做的事情就是 _去感受_ 。”

 

 

Lupin：请千万要告诉我，你接下来没把那理解成是和她上床的邀请。

 

Snape：……

 

 

他保持着面无表情的冷漠，听她一边说，一边从遥远的画像那端逐渐接近，最终来到眼前。女子的长袍在脚边层层叠叠，仿佛整个人轻飘飘站在水面上。他凝视涟漪般的裙裾良久，随即迎上她的目光。

 

“我不需要 _去感受_ 。”他咕哝着，威士忌带来的安抚荡然无存，此刻他喉咙干涩难忍。

 

 

Lupin：呃，我说，喝不到威士忌完全是你自己的错，对不？

 

Snape：闭嘴。

 

Lupin：还有，她真的只是从画像里走下来，看上去和 _没事人_ 一样？

 

Snape：那是……魔法。

 

Lupin：在什么情况下的，拜托？！

 

 

“Severus。”

 

他退缩了，因为这教名，因为女子抑扬顿挫的音节——那语气介乎于轻叱和爱怜之间。

 

“你现在比以往任何时候都更需要感受，”她继续，“别否定自己的哀恸悲伤，因为这是你的代价。就让它主导好了。”

 

他皱眉。“我不能。”

 

“如果你不经过悲痛，那么永远都不能明白喜悦。”

 

“可我的生活不会因为经历悲痛而有丝毫改变。”

 

“他值得人们去凭吊怀念。”

 

“他根本什么都不值！”男人猛地从椅子上站起来，怒目而视，然后背转过身，声音低沉阴郁。“你完全不明白他要求我做什么。”

 

 

Lupin：*抬手抚上前额*我要痛苦死了！看看我有多么情绪化吧！

 

Snape：*狠狠瞪眼*我猜你可以简单挥挥魔杖杀掉Albus，拍拍屁股继续保持好心情？

 

Lupin：不，但是我想我不会喝闷酒把自己灌醉，以致于产生幻觉，看到半裸的天使从墙上走下来坐在我腿上安慰我。

 

Snape：……

 

 

他的话横在两人之间，再次无言。 _这地方_ 既不是他的家，也不是他的避难所。这儿是个荒芜已久的旧庄园，一个狡诈的纯血狂人多年前留给黑魔王最后的礼物，同时这儿也囚禁着他——直到安排他恢复之前的身份和任务，那帮人说的。

 

_直到他能够赎罪的那一刻。_

 

不可能了。

 

转回来面对女子，他发现对方没有因自己的爆发而气恼，也没有因沉默而失去耐心。“你为什么在这儿？”他柔声问，从她的微笑中感觉到了一点儿暖意。

 

“因为你需要我。”

 

 

Lupin：Okay，我们能不能直接跳到上床然后趁早把它看完？我快忍不住了。

 

Snape：不行。我们首先必须慢慢建立感情的交流。

 

Lupin：真的么？你和一个根本不存在的女人之间？

 

Snape：呃——没错，就是她。

 

Lupin：你有没有告诉她，你甚至都没 _见过_ 女人的——

 

Snape：*掐脖子消音*

 

Lupin：—— **从上学那天算起？！**

 

Snape：她……没问。

 

Lupin：另外，你难道已经没有 _男人_ 可以做春梦了么，或者什么？啊，Godric那会儿很忙？

 

Snape：闭。嘴。而且……那个……当时附近也没有Godric的画像。

 

Lupin：但是，假如那儿 _有_ 呢？

 

Snape：哦，说到点子上了。

 

 

他坚守的信念瞬间崩塌，跌坐进孤零零的扶手椅，木质结构在男人的重量下咯吱作响。直到嗓子憋得生疼，双眼刺痛，视线模糊，他才意识到自己已经泪流满面。

 

事情就这样发生了，此刻，她正跪在他面前，抬起手臂。触感轻柔得好像花瓣，却又坚强得如同钻石，女子肌肤光滑，掩去了内心的刚毅，指尖滑过他的脸颊，几乎让他窒息。

 

 

Lupin：等等。

 

Snape：别废话。

 

Lupin：你在 _哭_ ？

 

Snape：我没有。

 

Lupin：你就是有！除非——不，等等。你个阴险的混蛋（You nancy bastard）——你在 _假装_ 掉泪，博取她的同情，为了扒光她的衣服！

 

Snape：Lupin，我向你保证，我从来没有——

 

Lupin：说实话，这让我印象深刻。

 

Snape：好罢，那 _确实_ 成功了……

 

 

双臂护住他，女子扶他躺下，并非硌上大厅冰冷粗粝的石板，而是一张素雅洁白的大床，羽毛枕丝绸被柔软舒适。哪怕他怀疑过这究竟是从什么地方变出来的，也没有表露在脸上，只是默许着，和她一起投入明亮温暖和热情，那里远离他早已熟悉的一切阴森和凄凉。

 

她的肌肤在模糊光晕中朦朦发亮，彷佛那就是与他刚好对立的圣洁天堂，他控制不住爱抚的冲动。双手慢慢滑过柔润的身子，所有死去的感觉自指尖涓涓渗入，直到每一条神经渐渐复甦，用他几乎遗忘的激荡方式彻底重生。

 

 

Lupin：几乎忘了——！是 _哪儿_ ，确切讲，这件事发生的时候 _我_ 在哪儿？

 

Snape：呃……

 

Lupin：是不是，Albus葬礼当天？说真的，Snape，你甚至都等不到——我KAO。

 

Snape：呃——啊。我似乎也问过你同样的问题。

 

Lupin：好罢，那不一样。

 

Snape：让我猜猜，你兼职当发型师和保姆，只不过想确认那个乱七八糟的粉毛恢复原状乖乖回家了？

 

Lupin：哦，KAO。没错。 _真感动（_ _Touché_ _）_ 。但我基本上是被Weasley全家强迫的。哦，还有一点没忘吧？ **她可是货真价实的人** 。

 

Snape：……

 

 

“和我一起。”她轻声细语，将他拉得更近，平躺下来，好像被云翳包围。他闭眼，默默乞求这不是在做梦，睁开双眼的时候发现自己居然赤裸着伏在女子身上，不顾一切地渴望地甚至痛苦地想要感受她，于是终于确定，是真的。

 

 

Lupin：*捂嘴狂笑*

 

Snape：别傻乐。

 

Lupin：不过，我很肯定你 _就是_ 在做梦，对吧？

 

Snape：能请您别纠缠了么？那毕竟是上等威士忌啊。

 

 

突然心生疑虑，他撑起来，俯视那不可方物的身形，望进她的眼睛寻找诡计和欺骗。“我不该——”他开口，声音充满紧张，但女子只是看着他笑，抬起手摩挲他的脸颊，描绘那些风蚀岁月的沧桑线条。

 

“你应该的。”她保证，引着他再次用自己的身体覆盖上去，唇瓣轻触，月华流转，留给他们一片私密的阴影。“Severus，”贴着他的唇呢喃，“ _你需要用心感受_ 。”

 

他轻叹，接着啜泣，几乎窒息，他明白了女子不是幽灵，不是什么黑魔法的幻象，不是伪装的恶魔。她是天使，是女神，是魔法世界的奠基者，而最重要的在于：她带来坚强，热情，还有原谅。

 

她是爱，是力量，是宽恕。（She was love, power, and forgiveness.）

 

 

Lupin：她未着寸缕，单身赴约，第一小时还免费。（She was naked, single, and free for the first hour.）

 

Snape：你这是在亵渎一位美丽的女人，我们巫师社会的奠基者之一，Lupin。我绝不容忍。

 

Lupin：不，我只是在藐视残酷的现实，你竟然无法去了解一个 _女人_ ，除非她是油画颜料和一大堆魔药蒸汽的混合体。

 

Snape：……

 

 

淡淡的银色月光中，他和她融为一体，深入而轻缓，更像一种对于神灵的顶礼膜拜。她是上天的恩赐，被小心翼翼打开包装，倾尽一生一世珍藏。她的肌肤在他碰触下火一样炽热，身体弓起贴近他，包容他。喜悦漫过肌理，他用力呼吸着女子发间的幽香，青丝散落在洁白的羽毛枕上，彷佛大地熬过漫漫严冬，融化了积雪，展露盎然生机。

 

 

Lupin：*眨眨眼*

 

Snape：啥？

 

Lupin：你在干一幅画像，是吧？我是说，那并非真的有某种超越一切的激情。

 

Snape：你到底还想不想看？

 

Lupin：*乖乖闭嘴*

 

 

她双腿缠上他，不放过哪怕是最小的一点亲密，两手一边摩挲他的背，一边软语呢喃着温柔的抚慰。他心上深切的痛慢慢消于无形，他的罪被赦免了，他的灵魂开始得到净化。

 

 

Lupin：*啐一口*罪过……？是么，比如 _Albus_ 看到这个然后说，‘你知道，Severus，我才不想原谅你，真的，但是现在我看到了你是多么迫切地渴望 _治愈你的灵魂_ ，真奇怪，不知怎么我变得相当高兴打算——’

 

Snape：在我面临旧日痛苦的回忆时，你要不要站在我这边支持我？

 

Lupin：不尽然。*顿一下*好罢，我是说，我同意她足够迷人。

 

Snape： _而且_ 她的头发是正常人的颜色。

 

Lupin：闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。

 

Snape：恶心该死的伪君子！

 

Lupin：精神错乱的大疯子！

 

Snape：……

 

Lupin：……

 

Snape：你想看我高潮么，或者怎样？

 

Lupin：没问题，继续。

 

 

全身紧绷，最终他停下来，绝望地想将这一刻永远铭刻脑海，无上的喜悦幻化为惆怅的惘然。他轻轻拥她入怀，好像担心一放手，女子就会流云般从此不见，他知道靠在颈窝的唇弯起笑弧。

 

“ _我感觉到你了_ 。”她悄悄说，声音很轻，口唇却游荡至他耳边。女子一只手滑入两人身体之间，贴上他的心口。“我感觉到了你的心。死神就在你周围，但是并没有侵入你的灵魂。”她吻了他，柔软温和好似秋日的暖阳。“悲痛，”呼吸轻浅掠过他的唇，“然后懂得喜悦。”

 

 

Lupin：我说，我不太了解女人的事情，当然，但是很可能这样不太礼貌，幻想着她，和她做爱等等诸如此类的，另外没有真的看到她高潮么？

 

Snape：没错，相当不礼貌。尽管你或许记得我基本上是彻底醉死过去了，而且没有实际见过女人的——

 

Lupin：*小声咳嗽*

 

Snape：——从1977年到现在。

 

Lupin：所以，你是说你觉得她还不错咯？

 

Snape：嗯，我想是的。

 

 

圣洁的纯白，轻柔的羽毛，光滑的丝绸统统消失，他们突然重新站在庄园的礼堂，袍子完美地穿在身上。女子捏捏他的手，微笑，眼中满是智慧和仁爱，然后她转身，开始沿着长长的门廊，慢慢朝原先的方向走回去。

 

他惊愕地盯着她的背影。她是Kali；是Isis；是Venus；是Mary Magdalene。（注2）

 

_Rowena_ _。_

 

他应该无论在哪儿都能认出她。

 

 

Lupin：呃——你这会儿了才刚刚想到她是谁？

 

Snape：呃，有很多其他的可能。

 

Lupin：比如 _Isis_ _？_ 喂，你喝高了吧？

 

Snape：……

 

 

她头也不回走进肖像，恢复原先在书架旁等待的姿势，他则重重坐回椅子中。一只鹰展翼滑入像框，她充满敬意地微笑问候，大鸟停落在她肩头。看着这一切，他觉得心里轻松多了。

 

她是救赎。

 

 

Lupin：我想，我不得不承认对你的思维甘拜下风：用一瓶上等威士忌，还有一轮真他妈够劲儿的手淫来赎罪。

 

Snape：可那确实减轻了我的担子。

 

Lupin：也罢。还有什么关于奇怪女人的幻想是我应该知道的么？

 

Snape：只此一位。还有什么年轻到能做你女儿的冒失姑娘是 _我_ 应该知道的么？

 

Lupin：呼呼，没了，只此一位。而且她还没有年轻到能——

 

Snape：Lupin。

 

Lupin：啥？

 

Snape：回家吧。

 

Lupin：好。Snape？

 

Snape：唔？

 

Lupin：我们能……在门厅挂一幅Godric的画像么？

 

Snape：已经订购了。

 

Lupin：上帝啊，真是爱死你了。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

**注：**

 

1，painful het experiences from your past

Snape指的是Lee自己的另一篇Het同人，Remus和Lily的NC17，当然也是吐槽版，不过那个描写太激烈太细节了，尽管吐槽精彩，还是不愿翻译OTZ

**Title:** Ashes – Sporked!

**Author:** Snegurochka

**Characters:** Remus/Lily

**Genres:** PWP

**Rating:** NC-17

 

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/50138.html>

 

 

2，几位女神

 

Kali：印度教湿婆神的妻子，雪山女神帕尔瓦蒂产生的化身。印度神话中最为黑暗和暴虐的黑色地母，她皮肤黝黑，青面獠牙，额头和湿婆一样有第三只眼睛。四只手臂分持武器，戴着蛇和骷髅的项链，舌头上滴着血。有她的传说总是与杀戮和鲜血相连。

 

Isis：古埃及神话中的生育女神，奥塞里斯（Osiris）的妹妹，也是他的妻子，被描绘成头戴秃鹰装饰并长有羊角（有时在其羊角下还写有她名字的符号），双角之间还有太阳光盘的形象。偶尔，她也会戴着有羽毛的南北双王冠，或一对公羊角装饰。

 

Venus：希腊神话的美神，罗马人的爱神，身穿以鲜花编织的衣服，金黄的头冠，黄金制的花朵耳环，颈上是璀璨的金项链，身材修长而健美，体态苗条而丰满，姿态婀娜而端庄。

 

Mary Magdalene：可能是耶稣在世间最亲密的信仰伴侣，或者说她是未被正史记载的最受耶稣教诲最得其神髓的门徒。耶稣曾与她一对一地传授福音，这是著名的十二门徒所没有受到过的待遇。

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009-07-02

 


End file.
